


Gone Too Soon

by iamalystark



Series: Marvel Song Fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Peter Parker Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: Hey there now,Where'd you go?You left me here,So unexpected





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another song fic from wattpad

_Hey there now,_

_Where'd you go?_

_You left me here,_

_So unexpected,_

Tony hasn't moved since he heard the news: Peter Parker was dead.

_You changed my life,_

_I hope you know,_

_Cause now I'm lost,_

_So unprotected,_

The billionaire had never expected to love the kid more than life. Peter had worked his way into the man's heart and Tony honestly didn't mind all too much.

_In a blink of an eye,_

_I never got to say goodbye,_

The doe eyed teen that never failed to be happy, had taken his own life. He was gone without warning.

_Like a shooting star,_

_Flying across the room,_

_So fast, so far,_

_You were gone too soon,_

Peter was just a kid. He was supposed to live a whole lot longer than Tony. He was supposed to stay.

_You're a part of me,_

_And I'll never be the_

_Same here without you,_

_You were gone too soon,_

Losing the kid was like losing a limb, except it was so much more painful.

_You were always there,_

_Like a shining light,_

_On my darkest days,_

_You were there_

_To guide me,_

Peter was happy. That's what he'd always led everyone to believe, with his excited rambles and adorable smiles.

_Oh I miss you now,_

_I wish you could see,_

_Just how much your_

_Memory will always_

_Mean to me,_

Tony could honestly say he'd give up everything he owns and then some for just another minute with the boy.

_In a blink of an eye,_

_I never got to say goodbye,_

Tears drip down Tony's face now, and he's sure Friday is saying something.

_Like a shooting star,_

_Flying across the room,_

What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to move on?

_So fast, so far,_

_You were gone too soon,_

_You're a part of me,_

_And I'll never be the same_

_Here without you,_

How was he supposed to just never have another lab day? How was he to never hear another rant about the newest Lego set again?

_You were gone too soon,_

_Shine on! Shine on!_

_Onto a better place,_

Everyone would probably say "he's in heaven now" and even though I he'd say that was shit, he hopes with everything in him that it's true.

_Shine on! Shine on!_

_Will never be the same,_

He hopes that Peter is happy now, when he couldn't be here. Closing his eyes, Tony imagines those wide brown eyes and that adorable smile.

_Shine on! Shine on!_

_Like a shooting star,_

_Flying across the room,_

_So fast, so far,_

How could he wake up every morning knowing that his kid was dead? That he'd never see him again?

_You were gone too soon,_

_You're a part of me,_

_And I'll never be the same_

_Here without you,_

When Tony goes to sleep tonight, he knows he'll hope he won't wake up.

_You were gone too soon,_

A sob slips from Tony's throat. It's hard to breathe without his reason for living.

_Shine on! Shine on!_

_You were gone too soon,_

He wants to join his kid, follow his example. But he can imagine the disappointed look from his lab.

_Shine on! Shine on!_

_You were gone too soon,_

He lies his head on the table, crying silently. Gone, were the weekends where Peter would stay the night and be awed over everything no matter how many times he'd been there.

_Shine on! Shine on!_

_You were gone too soon,_

Gone, were the daily reports he left when he patrolled as Spider-Man. Gone, was his kid. Gone, was his happiness.


End file.
